SotA: Legacy of the Jay
by CrypticWraith
Summary: :Slight revamp: A new prophecy has been spoken. But what possibly could go awry? Peace has reigned for seasons upon seasons! What could break this silence? Who will be the one to save the Clans from this coming darkness? Beta read by Juniper1919.
1. The World of SotA

_Warriors © Erin Hunter_

_Sign of the Ancients © Frostyshimmer_

_Beta reader: Juniper1919_

**Things that should be noted when reading**

In this fanfiction, you will realise some bits are rather twisted about (reinforced claws, etc.).

Also, when this story was created, I had no knowledge of Warriors that went further than _Fading Echoes_, and still don't.

Some names will sound strange and unnatural to the Warriors' world. This is because the first attempt of writing the fanfiction had weaponry included, and so certain names were able to take on an exotic twist (Arrowear, Siegekit, etc.). I admit that I did not have the heart to rename these cats, and so the names have stuck.

So I ask you to please excuse odd bits that would sound out of place :D

**Reinforced Claws- **Time has sharpened the Clans' minds, and so they have discovered a way to reinforce their claws with sharp hollow-like rocks. Their memories of BloodClan has long since dissolved, and so they feel no guilt carrying these deadly weapons into war.

**Shells, leaf pockets, stone slabs, bark strip -**Shells and leaf pockets are useful for transporting crushed up herbs for poultices, water, and mouse bile. Shells are found by the lake shore and leaf pockets are woven together with leaves. Stone slabs and bark strips are used to put prey on.

**Alliance**

_**ThunderClan**_

_Leader:_

**Shimmerstar** -Elderly, silver she-cat with white-blue eyes.

_Deputy__:_

**Tangledpelt** -Fuzzy, black tom.

_Medicine Cat:_

**Stargazer** -Dark grey tom with a strange tuft of white fur on his forehead.

_**Apprentice, Tansypaw**_

_Warriors_:

**Goldfeather** -Golden-ginger tom with blue eyes.

**Sunlight** -Ginger tom with fire coloured eyes.

**Grassblade** -Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Nightfall** -Black tom with amber eyes.

**Swiftlightning** –Small, white tom with brilliant, blue eyes.

**Daggerclaw** -Brown tabby tom with curved claws.

**Gentlebreeze** -Black she-cat with soft blue eyes.

**Ferntuft** -Brown tabby she-cat with white splotches.

_**Apprentice, Honeypaw**_

**Badgerchaser** -Huge, muscular black tom with white stripes.

**Tulipfire** -Grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes

**Fincheye** -Grey tabby tom with white chest. Good eye sight.

_**Apprentice, Slitpaw**_

**Oakleaf** -Brown tabby tom.

**Birchspot** -Light, brown she-cat dappled with white.

**Wildbramble** -Brown tabby tom with spiked fur.

_**Apprentice, Eaglepaw**_

**Arrowear** -Slender, black she-cat with pointed ears.

**Flicktail** -White tom with a thin tail.

_**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw**_

**Timberaxe** -Big, brown tabby tom.

**Sweetbasil** -Young, pretty she-cat with white pelt and green eyes.

**Beebalm** – Young, brown tabby tom with dark stripes.

**Roseheart** -Young, pretty she-cat with white pelt.

_Apprentices:_

**Tansypaw** -White she-cat speckled with grey splotches.

**Honeypaw** -Cream coloured she-cat.

**Whiskerpaw** -White tom with long whiskers.

**Slitpaw** -Black tom speckled with white. Was born with a torn ear.

**Eaglepaw** -Golden-ginger tom with amber eyes.

_Queens_:

**Flowerheart** -Tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Sunlight's kits: Crystalkit (White kit with clear,blue eyes) and Blazekit (Ginger tom)

**Watercress** -Grey she-cat with green eyes, mother of Wildbramble's kits:Kestrelkit (Mottled brown tom), Spikekit (brown tom with spiked fur), Siegekit (Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes) and Blizzardkit (White tom with grey, silver and black flecks).

_Elders_:

**Brightshaft** -Brown-white she-cat.

**Clubfoot** -Black tom with huge, brown paws. Oldest cat in the clan.

_**ShadowClan**_

_Leader__: _

**Whisperstar** -Mottled black tom.

_Deputy__: _

**Swordtail** -Grey tom with a long slender tail.

_**Apprentice, Nettlepaw**_

_Medicine Cat:_

**Nightshade** -Black she-cat with a white muzzle

_**Apprentice, Poisonpaw**_

_Warriors_:

**Scarletfire** -Russet coloured she-cat with dark amber eyes.

**Webpelt** -Grey tabby tom with wispy fur.

**Vinetail **-Dark brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Darkheart** – Black-brown tom

**Flamearrow **-Brown tabby she-cat with lighter russet flecks.

_**Apprentice, Stealthpaw**_

**Clawrake** -White tom.

**Firefly** -Ginger tom.

**Nightgale** -Dark, grey she-cat.

**Yarrowleaf** -Silver she-cat with amber eyes.

**Mousetooth** -Brown tom.

_**Apprentice, Blackpaw**_

**Tunnelfur** -White-and-brown she-cat.

**Smokecloud** -Silver she-cat.

**Rattail** -Mottled, black tom.

**Bramblethorn **-Brown tom.

**Scruffpelt** -Ginger tom with fuzzy pelt.

**Snowflake** -White she-cat.

**Owltalon** -Mottled, brown tom.

_Apprentices_:

**Stealthpaw** -Black tom.

**Blackpaw** -White tom with black splotches.

**Poisonpaw** -Tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Nettlepaw** -Brown she-cat.

_Queens_:

**Charredbark** -Black-and-brown she-cat.

_Elders_:

**Lizardscale** -Silver tom.

**Thornclub** -Brown tom.

**Berrywhisker** -Tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Scarmuzzle** -Ginger tom with a scarred muzzle

_**RiverClan**_

_Leader_:

**Frostystar **-Silver she-cat with white paws and frosty blue eyes.

_Deputy_:

**Stoneblade** -Grey tabby tom.

_Medicine Cat:_

**Streamstone** -Grey tom with blue eyes and a black ear.

_Warriors_:

**Fogpelt **-Misty, grey tom.

_**Apprentice, Creekpaw**_

**Flakefur -**White she-cat with grey splotches.

**Hummingbird **-Tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Rainbird **-Grey tabby tom.

**Leafblade **-White she-cat with green eyes.

**Rapidpelt** -White tom.

**Foamfur** -White tom with grey flecks

_**Apprentice, Slingpaw**_

**Bubblestream **-Tortoiseshell she-cat with grey paws.

**Steamstripe** -Black tom with a white stripe running across his muzzle.

**Silverpool** -Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

**Fisheagle** -Ginger tom with white streaks.

**Marshfang** -White-and-grey tom with green eyes.

**Hookclaw** -Brown tom with hooked claws.

_**Apprentice, Lavenderpaw**_

**Cobblestone **-Light, grey she-cat.

**Spearpelt **-Black she-cat.

**Greycloud **-Grey tabby tom with a white splotch on his tail.

**Hailstorm **-Silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

_**Apprentice, Waterpaw**_

**Mallowflower** -Pretty, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Stiffleg** -Pale, ginger tom with long limbs, one leg is always stiff.

_Apprentices_:

**Slingpaw** -Black tom with a white chest.

**Creekpaw** -Silver she-cat with green-blue eyes.

**Waterpaw** -Grey-blue she-cat with black paws.

**Lavenderpaw** -Pretty, tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-purple eyes.

_Queens_:

**Shellear **-Cream coloured she-cat, mother of Rapidpelt's kits: Ripplekit (White tom) and Poolkit (Ginger-and-white tom).

_Elders__:_

**Sorrelheart** -Tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Gurglecreek** -Black-and-white tom.

**Paletuft** -Pale, grey tom.

_**WindClan**_

_Leader_:

**Shootingstar **-White tom.

_Deputy_:

**Whirlwind **-Ginger-and-black tom.

_Medicine Cat:_

**Meadowfur **-Pretty mottled, brown tabby she-cat with white paws.

_**Apprentice, Daisypaw**_

_Warriors_:

**Burrpelt** -Brown tabby tom.

**Weasleface** -Brown-and-white tom with a narrow muzzle.

**Furledgorse** -Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes.

**Barrierthorn** -Black she-cat with white paws and tail.

**Boulderclaw **-Big, grey tabby tom.

**Crossbow **-White she-cat with limbs streaked black.

**Bowleg **-Brown tom with long limbs.

**Arrowshaft **-Mottled brown she-cat.

**Pigeonflight **-White she-cat.

**Cottonpelt **-Mottled, grey-and-white tom.

**Molefur** -Brown tabby tom with small ears.

**Rabbitfoot **-Brown she-cat speckled white, with long hind-paws.

**Heathertuft -**Cream coloured she-cat with green eyes.

**Whitemuzzle** -Black tom with a white muzzle.

**Springbud** -Small, tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Bladefang -**Grey tom with white streaks.

**Fangtail** -White she-cat

_Apprentices_:

**Thymepaw **-Grey tom with green eyes.

**Rootpaw -**Brown-and-ginger tom

**Daisypaw -**White-and-brown she-cat.

_Queens_:

**Gorsetangle **-White she-cat with black streaks across flanks, mother of Whirlwind's kits: Mellowkit (Soft, grey she-cat), Stalkkit (Black she-cat) and Runningkit (Russet coloured she-cat with black tail and long limbs).

_Elders_:

**Sunflower** -Cream, coloured she-cat.

_**Dark River**_

**Rock** -Once had a dull pelt, now only has few tufts left of it. Has bulging, sightless eyes.

**Hollyleaf **-Once lived in ThunderClan. Black she-cat with holly green eyes.

**Fallen Leaves **-Once lived with the Ancients. Tabby tom with green eyes.

**Moonless Night **-Once lived with the Ancients. Pitch black tom with blue eyes.

**Lark Song **-Once lived with the Ancients. Black she-cat with white streaks and amber eyes.

**Poison Ivy **-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

_**Other Animals**_

**Midnight **-A stargazing female badger who lives by the sea.


	2. Prologue

Warriors: Signs of the Ancients : Legacy of the Jay (Book 1)

Written by Frostyshimmmer

_**Prologue**_

In the night sky, a single cloud skidded across the full moon. The ghostly pale dish dwarfed the lonesome cloud, making its slow process look like a mere splotch. Cold stars glimmered dimly against the veil of night and the lake beneath lay in a deathly silence, broken only by the ripples that crawled across its surface.

Beneath the bare land where gorse bushes and brambles furled freely in the buffeting wind, lay a cavern, undisturbed for seasons. A high ledge jutted out of the center of the bare ground, reaching skywards for a good several tail-lengths. A small hole was in the roof of the cave, allowing moonlight to spill into the darkness, forming an odd spotlight on the ledge. Despite the absence of living creatures, it seemed... that there were some lingering spirits, forever unseen by the naked eye. A matted tom crouched on the ledge, his claws securely dug into the hardened rock. His pelt clung to him in clumps and his sightless eyes bulged like eggs.

The tom's muzzle lifted by an inch as he addressed several cats who had gathered in his shadow.

"Cats of Dark River, the spirits of the stars have visited me. Another prophecy has been spoken!" He called out hoarsely.

A lean-figured, black she-cat with eyes the colour of holly leaves stepped out of the huddled group of cats, her gaze storming with rage. "Another prophecy? Prophecies are the death of me! Whatever StarClan has to say, I don't want anything to do with it!"

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the assembled cats as her words echoed through the blackened cavern and tunnels. The matted tom stared down at the black she-cat calmly, undaunted by her outburst. "Hollyleaf, we cannot escape prophecies. Your fate has already proven that."

This time a tabby tom who had watched in silenced came up beside Hollyleaf. "Then tell us, Rock. What is the prophecy from the spirits of the stars?" he prompted.

Rock turned his dull gaze to the tom. "To be quite honest, the prophecy is not from StarClan. As always, the omen came to them from the unknown, though it is their duty to pass it on to us and their Clans," he meowed roughly with a glance to Hollyleaf before continuing, "as it is my duty to pass it on to you."

A tortoiseshell she-cat, known as Poison Ivy, snorted. "Rock, we are tired of having to listen to your on-going rants. Speak quickly, I do not wish to dwell upon this subject much longer." she meowed.

A black tom glanced at the she-cat with a frown. He turned his attention back to the oldest cat of them all, still perched on the ledge. "I am listening," he said more formally.

Rock blinked slowly. "All right, Moonless Night." The tom dipped his head in acknowledgement. The ancient cat then gazed questioningly at a beautiful black-and-white she-cat. "Lark's Song? Are you wholly in agreement?"

Lark's Song nodded her head solemnly in silent reply.

Rock closed his eyes (not that it would have made any difference to his sight), and spoke with his hoarse voice that sounded like stones grating against each other.

"_Ancient and New will meet_

_As past becomes present,_

And all peace upon the lake will disperse."

An ominous silence hung over the cats, only the gentle trickling of the river was to be heard as it hurried on with its endless journey. Finally, Rock looked down at the Dark River dwellers and broke the silence.

"This prophecy will affect us as much as it will affect the Clans. Be warned, and prepare yourself! For great danger is heading this way!"


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A dark grey tom who was known as Stargazer smoothed down his moss nest. The soft grass-like material was extremely gentle on the medicine cat's aching paws. He glanced over his shoulder to see whether his apprentice was still sleeping, only to remind himself she was out in the forest gathering supplies. This leaf-bare had not been very kind, so many herb collections had withered down to only a meagre pile, or none at all.

Stargazer's intent gaze travelled over the den for one last time before he scooted out to start on his daily rounds.

Outside in ThunderClan camp, the sun was slowly dawning over the territory. Frost blanketed the clearing's ground, making it appear as though StarClan had come down from the velvety skies to rest. Faint birdsong and the muted sound of prey came from the forest beyond the hollow. The sky above the mountains was a radiant gold, announcing that dawn was turning to day, and possibly a warm one.

Before even spotting her, Stargazer scented ThunderClan's leader. He tilted his head slightly up to see Shimmerstar perching on the Highledge, watching through slitted eyes, almost appearing asleep. A good-natured apprentice, Honeypaw, came padding out of the leader's den, directly below Highledge. The cream coloured she-cat was leaping down from the den with a wad of stale moss clenched between her jaws.

Stargazer tore his gaze away from Honeypaw to see the fuzzy-furred deputy -Tangledpelt, walking into camp. Grassblade, Fincheye and Slitpaw followed close behind. From the wild, damp scent that radiated from their pelts, the medicine cat guessed they had been the dawn patrol. Tangledpelt went straight to Shimmerstar to make his report, while Slitpaw crept into the apprentices' den. Grassblade and Fincheye disappeared into the warriors' den.

Birchspot and Sweetbasil were at the far side of the camp, fussing over the low fresh-kill pile and arguing about whether they should go hunting or not. Stargazer's eyes wandered to a shadowed crevice among lichen on the furthest side of camp. It was a den, unused for seasons, now containing the newly discovered claw reinforcements.

There was movement as Whiskerpaw and Eaglepaw finally dragged themselves out of the Apprentices' den. Whiskerpaw's white pelt merged into Eaglepaw's gold-ginger pelt for a moment as he veered unexpectedly into his denmate. With a surprised grunt, Eaglepaw stumbled. The youngster immediately straightened himself before cuffing his friend lightly. "Watch where you're going, _Stumble_paw."

Whiskerpaw gave himself a brief shake before bounding forward with a sudden burst of energy. "Still waking up!"

Eaglepaw rolled his eyes before following him to the fresh-kill pile. Stargazer gazed after him curiously. The apprentice had acted very withdrawn ever since his sister, Shinepaw, had died from green-cough that leaf-bare.

Seeing nothing else that caught his interest, Stargazer made his way to the nursery. Not long ago, one of the queens – Watercress, had a bad cold. To the tom it was only common sense to check the kits. The medicine cat pressed himself briefly against the ground as he slipped quietly into the homely den.

Being the closest to the entrance, Watercress was quick to wake at his arrival. Still blinking away sleep, she spoke in a muffled voice, "Flowerheart left early today with the kits to visit the elders."

Stargazer gave the absent queen's nest one glance to confirm her word. "Alright, I'll check on them later."

The grey tom positioned himself over Watercress' kits, drawing in their scents thoughtfully. With a gentle paw, he felt around their throats, oddly relieved that the litter was still asleep. They were a lively bunch when awake... too lively.

"You're kits are fine, Watercress. No need to worry about them." He pointed out and took a step back, allowing the she-cat to stretch.

Watercress smiled wryly, her eyes glinting with amusement. "Well, I was hoping they'd spend a few days in the medicine cat den. They say it works wonders on kits, straightens them out a bit, makes them a bit easier to handle... Siegekit could do with that. Do you think it's the medicine cats? Or maybe StarClan visits them? Hmm, don't you think it would be a brilliant idea if they spent a _whole_ day with yo-"

Before she had finished, Stargazer was already scrambling hastily out of the den. "No need, no need! You queens can handle that _far_ better then any other!"

The green-eyed she-cat's laughter followed him as he hastily made his way to the Elders' den, his tail fluffed out with distress. _Great StarClan! A _whole_ day? Has too much time in the Nursery made Watercress raving mad?_

He felt a whiff of wind as Flowerheart whirled out of his way. Crystalkit and Blazekit weren't as fast, and came tumbling into him with surprised squeals. Stargazer struggled for a heartbeat, batting the kits off. Flowerheart shooed the giggling kits away, the air around her crackling with annoyance.

"Away with you, little badgers!" she meowed sternly before turning to the medicine cat, her eyes soft with sympathy. "Sorry about that! They've been listening to too many battle legends, and when we left the den, they were far too busy trying to nip each others tails off to notice you."

Stargazer shrugged her words off, trying to look unconcerned. "Oh, kits will be kits."

The odd look that Flowerheart gave him made him uncomfortable until he cleared his throat. "Well, actually I came to check on them. Watercress' illness might have spread."

The tortoiseshell suddenly looked concerned, beckoning the kits back as she replied. "I knew something was wrong! When Watercress came back to the den I thought everything would be okay... and that... and that Blazekit only had a little kit sniffle."

Stargazer stared dumbly at the approaching ginger, tom. _Kit sniffle?_

Blazekit scampered up to the medicine cat, looking more than fit to battle a fox. The small ginger tom craned his neck up to meet his gaze.

Stargazer's head gave a awkward jerk as he cleared his throat. "This won't take long..."

He felt around the kit's throat, listened to his breath, and inhaled his scent deeply, and finally decided Blazekit was sick after all.

"Nothing serious... but I'd think it safer he came to the den for the day." He meowed finally, hiding his reluctance.

Flowerheart's tail gave a slight twitch. Stargazer braced himself for an onslaught of questions, yet they never came, to his surprise. The queen glanced to Blazekit.

"If you're sure it's nothing serious..."

"I know what I'm doing, Flowerheart."

The she-cat nodded, her gaze still trained on her beloved kit. "Alright... Only until tomorrow." Evidently, she too was reluctant to leave Blazekit in the medicine den.

"Only until tomorrow." Stargazer confirmed.

Blazekit's sister came up to investigate what was going on. Crystalkit had very much the same personality as her brother, though she had an annoying streak of over-curiosity.

She circled her brother, poking him here and there with her pink nose. "What's wrong, Blazekit? C'mon, let's go and find Siegekit to play with!"

Blazekit squinted at her crossly. "I can't, mousebrain, I'm going to the medicine cat den."

"Oh."

Flowerheart sighed wearily as she turned to leave. She glanced over her shoulder reassuringly. "I'll come back at sun-high to visit you, Blazekit." _No need, really._

The medicine cat ushered Blazekit into his den, comforted by the mingling scents of the herbs. He wasn't surprised when he spotted Tansypaw. The she-cat was standing over a pile of freshly-picked dock leaves. The grey-speckled apprentice greeted the two with somewhat surprise, and gave another friendly nod as Crystalkit followed.

As Stargazer joined Tansypaw at the back of the den, giving her a short recount of what happened, Blazekit and his sister sat gaping at the their new surroundings. The tiny she-kit prodded a stray seed and giggled as it rolled off. Blazekit on the other hand gave a satisfied smirk as an idea struck him.

"I can ask StarClan to make me a warrior!" he burst out, puffing his narrow chest out.

His littermate battered at his tail playfully. "StarClan? StarClan won't visit _you. _They only visit medicine cats like Tansypaw."

Her brother glowered at her. "But I'm _special_. Of course they'll come and visit me!"

There was a great deal of grunting and 'mouse-brain's as Crystalkit launched herself on top of her sibling. The two crashed to the floor and rolled over in a whirlwind of playful nips.

"I'll show you who's special!"

The den exploded with a sudden flurry of leaves and berries as the two came rolling over the neatly stacked herbs. A yowl of dismay erupted from Tansypaw as she leaped among the mess. A groan echoed off the stone walls as Stargazer buried his face under his paws.

_Now this is _exactly_ why I don't want kits in the den._

He peered out cautiously, as though he were expecting to see a badger. He's hopes were in vain when his gaze fell upon a sight far worse than any badger he remembered.

The den was in absolute chaos. Dust which had settled on some older herbs had risen and now was hanging grimly in the air. The floor was scattered with the medicine cat's supplies, several of the herbs basically begging to be thrown out. Only the nests seemed to lie untouched. The tom blew on his whiskers, for a heartbeat amused as he watched dust motes rise speedily.

_StarClan have mercy on me._

Tansypaw was hurriedly_ shooing _Crystalkit out of the den, meowing something about her father, Sunlight, missing her. The only evidence of Blazekit's existence was the fluffed out, stout tail sticking out of a mound of spare moss, looking like a lone daisy on a mossed-over field.

The medicine cat plucked the kit out of the moss irritably and promptly dropped him into one of the unused nests by the scruff.

"Little nuisance. One would think you'd be as fit as a flea!" He grumbled as he retrieved the little coltsfoot from the jumble of mess they still possessed.

After having finally gotten the persistent kit to finally take the herb, Stargazer felt guiltily relieved when Blazekit drifted off to sleep.

A sigh came from Tansypaw as she looked at a ruined clump of catmint. "There goes the last of that."

"New-leaf isn't far off, and I doubt we'll have another cat falling ill with green-cough," he meowed in reassuringly. His apprentice nodded and gathered up the herb. Stargazer turned back to the herbs as he heard the retreating pawsteps of the young she-cat leave.

His mind wandered back to the playful tussle between Crystalkit and Blazekit, and he felt a pang of loneliness. His littermates, Swiftlightning and Tulipfire, were warriors, separating them constantly by their different duties. He briefly thought of his parents. Stingstripe and Amberfire were long dead, killed by a badger. Still from his apprentice days, he remembered the complicated story of how his father had been killed and was soon followed by his mate. Swiftlightning and Tulipfire, as well as a secret admirer of Amberfire – Badgersripe, had tried stopping the tragedy happening. In the end, though the badger had been driven off, his parents were never to return.

The medicine cat shook his head sadly. _No use wishing it differently. The past will stay the same no matter what._

Stargazer found himself sorting through the herbs toward the back of the den, his eyes strained as he patted the dusty leaves. _Seems like re-stacking herbs wasn't such a bad idea... this den could do with some clearing out!_

Pulling aside a pile of stale leaves, he discovered a feather lingering among the dust. He reached out with a paw and retrieved it, curiosity nipping sharply at his conscience.

It was a feather, coated in a brilliant blue, each different shade merging perfectly. The tom looked at it admiringly, as it stuck out among all the dull colours of his den_._ It was like a jewel, it was..._special_. He tucked it into a crack carefully, as though it were a treasure.

Stargazer dismissed the thought. No, there was something else about the feather... Then the name struck him, the name of a legend, only heard in tales.

_Jayfeather_


	4. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

A dark, brown, tabby tom with amber eyes lounged on a moss-gathered rock. His claws slightly clashed against the hard surface with what appeared to be dried crimson blood. His nostrils flared as the iron scent tingled his senses. His amber eyes adapted a hardly visible tone of foreign red as his mouth curved into a nasty grimace. With a snarl of disgust he flicked a lonely pebble away.

"I know you're there," he growled, glaring at his paws as though they were plotting mutiny amongst themselves. Silence greeted his statement. Sighing in exasperation, the tom flicked another pebble into the undergrowth.

_Thud._

A grunt of surprise spurred up from behind a sorry-looking fern clump. Another cat looking almost identical to the first, came trudging out from behind the brush, tail twitching irritably.

"I am here, Tigerstar." Hawkfrost growled, and came to a halt in front of the massive tom.

"Silly kit!" Tigerstar scoffed. "That was the most clumsy disguising of scents yet! Tell me, _son_, are you a warrior or a kittypet?"

Having been asked the question numerous times, Hawkfrost came with what seemed to be a recited reply. "I am a warrior."

Tigerstar's lip curled to reveal yellowed teeth. "Then act like one! I expect you to show some sense after all the lessons you've learned."

Hawkfrost shot his father a furious glare which Tigerstar met readily. A few heartbeats dragged by as amber and blue eyes both boiled with silent hatred, each cat hungry to lead, yet knowing only one would be able to.

"Good news," Hawkfrost abruptly broke the tense stillness, "Another prophecy has been whispered StarClan. It speaks of our victory. We will not fail this time."

Tigerstar couldn't help but smile, which soon turned into a snarl as he leaped to his paws, rounding on his son.

"Fail? What are you talking about, you blithering fool! We never failed!" His eyes filled with a dancing, demented fire. "Oh yes! It was all part of the plan!" He took to pacing up and down the small clearing, muttering under his breath. "The Three are dead. _Dead_ I say! And so is the ginger kittypet! While they laze about in their happy hunting grounds, growing unwary and weak, we have become strong! Stronger than ever!"

Hawkfrost, having backed away from his father, could only murmur in agreement.

Tigerstar paused in his maddened pacing to glower into the looming forest. How long had he lived here? Countless seasons had passed while he sat in the darkness, listening to the spirits of other darkened cats carefully avoid him as he brooded, brooded upon how close he had come to finally gaining revenge. And then... it had been snatched away from him! But not this time. No. He was prepared this time, he was ready...

"Come," he ordered Hawkfrost as he marched past his son. Hawkfrost inclined his head rather stiffly and padded after the large tom curiously. He was lead into the gloomy undergrowth, coming to a halt as Tigerstar paused in his rather hurried trot.

"Listen!" he hissed under his breath, "Can you hear them?"

Hawkfrost, keeping himself to pointing out that all he could hear was his raving mad father, nodded.

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and started forward again. "They're here, always here. Waiting for a leader to return them to their glory." The tom broke into a lope, which steadily became a tireless gallop.

Hawkfrost followed, his ears flicking back in silent puzzlement. Barely a breeze whipped through his fur as he gained some speed, following in Tigerstar's rear. He gave a sudden start as a blood-curdling yowl spilled from his father's maw. He was even more bewildered when the yowl was joined up with several others. He glanced to his side to find flashes of pelts flitter between the trees, each keeping pace with Tigerstar. The blue-eyed tom's blood ran cold as another few yowls joined in with the racket. Suddenly Dark Forest was echoing with spine-chilling yowls, each joining in with Tigerstar's. Hawkfrost felt his heart quicken, his eyes pulled wide with confusion. What was happening?

The massive tom glanced over his shoulder to give his son a malicious grin. "You see Hawkfrost, the leader that will return them to their 'glory' is me, and they know it."

Hawkfrost, inhaling sharply with sudden alarm, found he did not want to argue with his farther. In fact, he had not realised until now, that he was shivering with, what must be, cold fear.


	5. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Greetings, Tigerstar."

The broad-shouldered, tabby tom whipped around, his eyes coming to rest upon a flat-faced, long-haired cat.

"Brokenstar." Tigerstar barely acknowledged the past ShadowClan leader. The maddened tom's eyes darted about, scanning for any other cat he wished was not present. Despite having helped support the rise of Dark Forest, Tigerstar had never liked Brokenstar.

The clearing in which he had come to a stop was filled with dark, hazed cats, their pelts brushing against each other as they exchanged greetings. Whether they were warm or unwelcoming greetings, it did not matter to Tigerstar.

He turned to head away from the broken-tailed tom. To his frustration, Brokenstar only followed him, his carrion-smelling breath stirring the fur along his spine.

"I take it you have good reason summoning the whole of Dark Forest?" the other tom challenged him. Tigerstar did not reply.

"I have walked among my brethren for a long time now. I can tell that they are not pleased by your reappearance."

The tom tilted his head back slightly, pleased at the sight of a large rock in the shadows of the trees at the far end of the clearing. He shouldered his way through the crowd, ignoring the irritated hisses and snarls as he pressed onwards.

"Face it, Tigerstar. They don't want you at the head in the battle. They don't want you as their leader anymore." Brokenstar's voice dripped with sudden venom. "Back down with no fight, and you will leave unscathed."

When Tigerstar came to a halt at the other leader's last words, he suddenly became conscious that all noise had died down. Silence rang through the clearing, only disturbed by the nervous shuffling of paws.

_Good._

He slowly turned, his whiskers giving the slightest sign of quivering with amusement. Tigerstar straightened himself, his muzzle jutting out and his tail held high. His amber eyes glistened coldly as he stared down on Brokenstar.

"You wish me to leave?" he asked quietly, his voice dangerously calm.

Brokenstar appeared suddenly uncomfortable under the large tabby's gaze, yet he met it readily, flexing his claws. "Yes."

Tigerstar felt his paws tingle with a sudden urge to rip out the ShadowClanner's throat. For a heartbeat longer, he looked at Brokenstar through narrowed eyes. Then he turned and continued on his way through the crowd of cats.

A furious yowl split the air. Tigerstar had a strange suspicion that he had expected it all along.

"You dare to turn your back on me!" Brokenstar snarled, the sound of his claws ripping at the dry grass under-paw reached every ear. "Me -the leader of ShadowClan! The one who started our cause! The one who knew the true meaning of power!"

Tigerstar had an odd sense of boredom, as though he had heard Brokenstar's revelation far to often. He felt a growl of irritation rumble from within his throat.

"Shut up!" Brokenstar screeched with outrage. "Who gave you permission to growl? In fact, who gave you permission to summon the whole of Dark Forest?"

Out of the corner of his eye, the broad-shouldered tom saw several cats exchange horrified glances. Others seemed to be leaning slightly forward, as though anticipating what would happen next. _I'll give them something to look at..._

Unsheathing his claws, Tigerstar whirled around, his hind legs bunching under him as he prepared to leap.

_WHAM._

Brokenstar had obviously though of doing the same and had tunneled his way through Tigerstar's defenses. The two toms were suddenly linked together in combat, claws battering at flanks, hind legs pummeling, jaws trained on throats.

Tigerstar was dimly aware of cats scrambling out of the battle's way, leaving a ring of exposed turf. The tabby tom broke away from his opponent with a hiss, flexing his shoulders.

"You've grown weak, Brokenstar," he snarled. "What's the matter? Has the idea of a medicine cat killing you finally gotten under your fur? About time too!"

Brokenstar curled his lip. "Oh no! It's just that I realized that you had kits with a kittypet. Now, that was quite a sh-"

With a deafening roar, Tigerstar hurled himself at the past leader again. "No-one insults me and lives to tell about it!"

"Well then, seems like you've got nothing to worry about, Tigerstar. Brokenstar is already dead."

Despite the quietness of the voice, its words seem to ring around the clearing, loud and clear. Tigerstar jerked away from Brokenstar, realizing that the other tom was doing the same.

The amber-eyed warrior turned on the speaker, his fur standing on end. "Sol."


End file.
